There is a case where a dry-coated tablet comprising an inner core portion and a coating portion is used for the purpose of masking a bitter taste and separating components. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a dry-coated tablet comprising (a) at least one inner core portion comprising a heat-melting base containing a medicament as an active component and (b) a coating portion including the inner core portion is disclosed.